Harry Potter and The blast from the past
by V.CAndrewsClone18
Summary: Harry Potter is about to meet up with someone from his past. And they'll change his life again making him realize things he'd never thought about before. Please RR im in desperate need of feedback. Want more just say the magic words
1. Beep Beep Beep

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters . . . I just now found them seriously I'll put them back down there's no need to call the cop's. I'm not making any money off of this and there is no infringement attempted they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

Harry leaned over and sleepily batted at the loud muggle alarm clock given to him and Ron by Hermione. And then managed to pull away from Ron's overprotective grasp on him, and make his way to the bathroom. He was sleepy, excited and nervous all in one. He'd be starting his therapy sessions with a new psychiatrist today. He was nearly done shaving when the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ron asked within a yawn

Harry jumped and ended up nicking himself. "Merlin!" he hissed placing tissue on it "What's your problem?!"

"It's not my fault you're so damn . . . jumpy now. What are you doing up so early?" he asked again

"It's almost 11:00 a.m." Harry pointed out "Besides I start my sessions today with a new psychiatrist"

"You've been having those meeting's forever" Ron whined "Why don't you just stop? You're well adjusted enough"

"That's what you think"

Ron went over ignoring the several nasty bruises on the young wizard's abdomen "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily "Are you saying I don't know you?"

"No I"

"But that git at the hospital does? , Is that why you tell whomever it is everything that goes on here? , What did you tell him about me? Huh?"

Harry quickly turned his attention away from his face, and towards the easily provoked red head "Listen I don't tell everything about us, about here" he soothed "It's mostly about the . . . old times and besides its comforting . . . someone who, although is being paid will sit and listen to all of my problems and insecurities that I have"

"Talk to me" Ron suggested picking up a hand towel and gently wiping away the remaining shaving cream from his face. "Or something" He continued "Why do you need to go there? You don't need this or those pills . . . you're fine"

He planted a kiss on the twenty-five year old's soft cherry red lips, and pulled him into an embrace. Placing his chin on his shoulder, Harry began playing with a strand of Ron's long red hair.

"You know how I get without those things, Ron, I get . . . crazy"

"Don't call yourself that!" Ron snapped pushing him against the glass shower door with the loud smack of flesh against glass, His head snapped back with a crack. He knew that would leave a bruise "You're not!"

Harry nodded as Ron released him. He peeled his sweaty back off of the glass and while Ron went on complaining, Harry knew he'd play for it, somehow it'd end up being his fault. Though Ron chose to ignore, Deny or just forget their past all together, they both knew that without regular therapy sessions and the slew of medication he was now on, Harry was likely to off himself or others around him. He truly hadn't been the same since the final battle against Voldemort. Nearly everyone in The Order had been killed or put in St Mungos permanently.

That one year, when they were eighteen and in Scotland training, all three of them, to be Auror's, Had passed so quickly. By that time the next year The Dark Lord was dead, Harry was in St Mungos Psychiatric Ward nearly out of his mind, No one thought Hermione would walk again. And Ron, who was so devastated by the deaths of his brothers and father, that he'd sunk into a deep depression and turned to alcohol to drown his sorrows. The year's following, were the hardest any of the three friends had ever had. Yet with time Hermione not only regained her ability to walk, She returned to Auror training and completed it. Alongside her was Ron who, with his mother becoming ill, pulled himself out of his depression and eventually his drinking problem. But Harry, whose dream it had been to become an Auror all along, found himself mentally unable to be one, once he got out of St Mungos. So he moved onto his second passion, writing. And seeing as everyone was interested in "The Boy Who Lived" and wanted to learn about him, he told them. At the age of twenty-three he wrote and published his first autobiography entitled . . . My Life So Far: Being "The Boy Who Lived". It shot up on the Daily Prophets best sellers list. Wizard self help guru Dr. Philaenus and Witch Weekly's Ophelia praised it, urging more people to buy it . . . they did. He beat out Gilderoy Lockharts record of thirty three weeks on the list, by dominating the list for a full year, (and he received the Most Charming Smile award). But within that time he and Ron resumed their former relationship, which was more important to him than book sales.

The two moved into a loft apartment in the Wizarding District of London. A new district, formed shortly after Voldemort's death. Hermione and Viktor Krum had recently moved to the district only a few streets away from them. Her belated house warming gift to them was a muggle alarm clock, (which worked better than any awakening charm they'd ever performed). Ron of course thought it was stupid, Harry thought it was considerate. The two disagreed more than they agreed. But Harry needed Ron, or at least that's what he thought. He had no idea that this trip, though obviously different with the change of staff, would change his life once again.

A/N : Hope everyone caught the little inside joke towards two of americas sweethearts in there lol. Heres a hint ones a tough doctor from Texas and the other a self made billionare.


	2. The time to make up

A/N : Warning Slash scene coming up. If it bothers you at all please skip to the next chapter.

"That's going to cost more than five hundred dollars" Ron sighed frustrated-ly going over and getting the mail from Pidwigeon. He frowned as Hedwig entered the house with a bunch of parchment for Harry, fans' letter's of course. Which he responded to everyone, he got.

"I'll pay for it . . . it's only a door" Harry groaned putting on his jeans, then went over to Hedwig and relieved her of her heavy load. She ruffled her feathers in thanks and went over to where her and Pig's food was lying out. Ron leaned on the door frame and scanned the lean figure who was across from him. Not much muscle, as always. His hair was still as unruly as ever, and his eye's though have seen so much, were still that magnificent shade of green. He suddenly felt bad for slamming him into the glass. Sometimes he just got upset quickly . . . since the final battle he'd been less than the caring soul he once was.

Swallowing his pride, for only a second he went over to the man "No. I'll pay. It wasn't your fault"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his head. "Whatever you say"

"Let me see your back" Ron ordered turning him around. There was a long red mark down the length. He rubbed his back. "I'm sorry"

"I know" Harry responded instantly. Ron always said sorry after he'd done something wrong.

Ron picked up his wand and recited "Orchieodeous"

A bouquet of lilies' sprouted out of the end of Ron's wand, and a smirk appeared on Harry's face as he took the flowers.

"Accio vase" he called. A vase, already filled flew into the room, and into his hand. He placed the flowers in there and placed them on the table beside their bed "Thanks"

Ron lied him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. The time for making up was now. "What time do you have to be at your appointment?"

"12:30"

"Why were you up so early then?" he asked between planting kisses on his lovers face.

"I was going to go shopping, I need some thing's quill's, parchment, a new pair of Jeans' . . ."

He stopped there as Ron's hungry mouth engulfed his nipple. He shuddered as the man kissed down his flat stomach. "I think we'll so that later" he instructed opening his pants.

"Yeah" Harry gasped as Ron took down his jeans and took him into his mouth. "Ohhh!" he cried out feeling as Ron's fingers, suddenly lubricated probed in and out of him. Pulling himself away from him, Ron climbed up and Harry took in as much of the redhead as he could

"Oh fuck!" he moaned gripping his black hair tightly.

After a few minutes he roughly took the shorter man's leg's, threw them over his shoulders, and entered him in one swift movement.

"Cum for me" Ron hissed in the man's ear. "Come on, cum for me!"

Harry jerked as hard as he could, trying to honor his wishes.

"Cum!" he growled pulling the mans hair and biting his earlobe while mercilessly pounding into him. "Cum for me Harry . . . Now!"

Just as he said that Harry did. The sticky hot stuff splattered his stomach and on Ron's too, the feeling of that mad Ron cum also.

"Uhh!" he groaned exshaustedly collapsing onto his chest, still clinging to Harry's hair. The powerful wizard gently ran his fingers through the sweat drenched hair.

"I forgive you" he whispered spilling kisses on the red head's sweaty neck.

That was all Ron needed to hear, with that he withdrew himself and went into the bathroom. Leaving Harry lying there in the room that soon grew cold without him. Harry looked over at the clock it was 11:30.

"Scourgify" he murmured cleaning himself up and getting redressed.


	3. Nice day for a walk

Harry and Ron walked down Hippogriff Avenue, hand in hand. Harry in dark blue denim Jeans' and a long sleeved black sweater, which clung to his tiny frame. Hehad on a Chudley Cannon's hat and some sunglasses, even though it was the middle of- fall and rather cloudy. Everyone knew he lived in the district, and most respected his privacy. But he was still known to cause quite a few problems when he went out, especially with the success of his book.

"You going to wait for me?" Harry asked

"I'll pick you up" he said putting down the man's back pocket "I have some business to attend to"

"What?"

"If I'd wanted you to know" he said slowly giving the man's ass a squeeze "I would've told you"

Harry nodded and knew better then to ask questions

"I've got tickets to see the Chudley Cannon's Saturday want to go?"Ron asked

Harry nodded even though he hated the Cannon's.

"I knew you would, afterwards I can take you in the field and fuck you into an oblivion"

"Like before?" Harry asked turning to him

Ron ran his fingers through his long red locks "Only longer and harder"

Harry raised his eyebrow as Ron leaned in for a kiss

"Mr. Potter?" A high voice asked

Harry turned to see a group of teenage and middle-aged witches. Apparently they'd been following them for a few blocks. He took off his sunglasses and smiled at them.

"OH MERLIN!" one girl screamed

Harry chuckled nervously. He never did get used to his fame. Which had just grown over the years. "Hello ladies" he said politely.

"Mr. Potter can I PLEASE have your autograph?" one of the youngest girls screamed.

"He's really in a hurry" Ron spat, angry that he'd ended up kissing the air instead of him.

He looked at the muggle wristwatch he sported. Which because he had one, wizard imitations were being produced. It was 12:10 p.m.

"I've only got a few minutes' girls" he said making a quill appear and beginning to sign their pictures, autograph books and shirt's. Ron stood idly by tapping his foot impatiently and trying to hold his tongue. This was the part he hated when the girls began to spout things like . . . __

_"You're sooo cute"_

_"I love your book, when's the next one coming out?"_

_"There is going to be a second right?"_

_"Can I have one more picture, please?"_

_"I love you"_

_"He is sooo cute"_

Then the paparazzi showed up, snapping pictures madly. Harry rarely made appearances outside. This would be galleons for them. Ron clenched his teeth as they began shouting things to him.

"Mr Potter, this way!"

"For the Daily Prophet, Harry over here!"

"Over here Mr Potter, for Wizard Daily!"

"One with your partner Mr Potter, please"

Harry looked at Ron who sighed. He put his arm around him and they posed for the pictures.

"Can we go?" Ron asked angrily through his forced smile

"Yeah" Harry said through his "Okay that's enough I really have to go"

Everyone tried to get him to stay but by that time it was 12:22 p.m. They began walking again. Ron yanking Harry to walk at his pace so the paparazzi could stay behind them.

"Hope you know you're late" he growled

"It'll be only a few minutes and I'll be there"

"You wanna argue with me?" he asked angrily as they turned the corner

"What's the matter?"

"You wanna make me jealous?" he asked

"What?"

"You knew this was going to happen this is why you just didn't wanna apparate there!" he grumbled

Harry pulled him into a side street "What are you talking about?" he asked

"Ron took him roughly by the shoulders and slammed him into the brick wall "Don't fuck with me!" he nearly yelled his hands inching closer to his throat "You wanted all of this attention. You were trying to get me back for today"

"I wasn't"

"Then why didn't you just apparate?"

"I thought it's be a nice day for a walk . . . we never walk"

"Nice day for a walk?! It's going to rain. I'm not fucking stupid!"

He pulled him back and really slammed him back on the wall, his vision was blurred for a moment as the pain shot through him.

"Ahh!" he howled

Several people crowded around them, and Ron instantly dropped his hands. His head was killing him. Ron stalked off angrily while Harry ignored the pleads for autographs and apparated to the hospital.

"Hello Mr Potter" Allie the young witch receptionist, who had the biggest crush on him , spouted in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hey" he grunted

"You're right on time, the psychiatrist will see you now. And between you and me . . . he's pretty hot"

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the bubbly woman, whom he'd scanned guys with before. He went inside the familiar room, which was no longer brown. And was shocked to see who was waiting for him.


	4. The Therapist

"M . . . Malfoy?" he asked bewildered at the sight of the white blonde haired man sitting at the table. The room was decorated in green and silver, Slytherin colors. He had to admit it did look better than drab brown. He looked up from the cup of tea he was sipping and looked almost as surprised at the sight of the raven haired man. He then reclaimed his voice and said

"Hello Harry"

Harry noted that he still had the same gray eye's. His normally slicked back hair was cut short. The last he'd heard about Draco was that he was playing Quidditch professionally for the Tornadoes.

"Have a seat" he offered

But Harry didn't stir, he wasn't about to let his guard down and sit and talk about his many problems with his former enemy.

"Please" he offered again

Harry reluctantly sat down. Malfoy was being more than accommodating, maybe he'd changed. There was silence for a while between the two.

"I imagine this is a little uncomfortable" Draco finally said

Harry scoffed "You think?"

Draco laughed, Harry had always liked his laugh. "Yeah a little for me too"

"I, I thought you were with the Tornadoes"

"I never really cared for Quidditch" he admitted "My dad really pushed me into that"

"Oh"

"Contrary to what you believe"

"What you made me believe" Harry interjected

Once again he chuckled "Contrary to that, I am much different now than I was at Hogwarts"

"I can see"

"Of course you know about the confidentiality clause, this room is under strict silencing charm, so nobody but me can hear our conversation" Draco explained

"Um yeah"

"Shall we start?" he asked

Harry chuckled nervously "Um, to tell you the truth I . . . I'm quite reluctant now"

"I don't see why" Draco told him "What happened at Hogwarts, happened at Hogwarts. I was young and stupid then"

Harry didn't stir though, one of his problems was that he never trusted in people fully.

"If you have a problem with this, I guess I could transfer you to"

"No, No it's just a little weird for me"

"Believe me it'll get less weird" he reassured "Is there anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Uh" Harry took a deep breath "Ron and I had an argument on the way here. But I'm sure you'll hear about it in Wizards Daily, or The Daily Prophet, or The Quibbler or . . . something"

"Ron Weasley . . . your partner?"

"Yeah" Harry sighed

Draco cleared his throat to cover what Harry assumed to be a scoff.

"You have something to say about Ron and me"

"No, no of course not. I'm not allowed . . . but . . ."

"But what?"

"Isn't Mr. Weasley known for his um . . . temper?"

Harry sat back in his seat "Um . . . yeah but which one of us doesn't get upset once in a while?" he asked in defense of his lover

"Point well taken"

"Anyway we were fighting on our way here, of course we were being trailed by the paparazzi. I just hate them sometimes"

He sighed and looked over at the slim blonde. He was writing down things occasionally, but mostly he was just . . . listening. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy . . . listening, to him, complain at that! That very discovery made him laugh out loud.

"Something funny?" Draco asked staring at Harry bewildered

"No, well, Malfoy . . . I mean Mr. Malfoy I mean"

"Call me whatever you're comfortable with" Draco instructed

"Ok, thanks . . . Malfoy, you just never struck me as one to listen to anyone's complaint's, let alone my own. I know you said that you've changed, and I can see it clearly. But I can't get the 'old' you out of my mind. I mean you hated me, and whether you know it or not, you've left a lasting impression on me. In way's . . ." He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his dark hair "I guess you'll know now because . . . you're my . . . therapist?"

"I know I was a bastard in school Harry . . . Can I call you that? This is casual right?"

Harry nodded and he went on

"But the truth is, I used to be so jealous of you, I wanted to be you" he admitted

Harry raised his eyebrows "I wasn't expecting that"

"I'm telling you this because I can't expect you to share with me and not share myself"

"I understand"

"But, I've grown up. And I hope you can see me as the man I an today. Because that's who I am now. I'm hoping we can come to an understanding about that, I see you as you are now and all I ask is that you see me as I am"

Harry nodded, he could respect that.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question though?" Harry asked

"Not at all"

"Aren't you a death eater?"

Draco stiffened in his chair and coughed "No. Just because my father was one, doesn't mean that I am one"

He nodded once again, seeing he'd touched a nerve he decided against asking any more questions, for now. Their session began again, and both men talked as if there had never been anything bad between them. The awkwardness that was there in the beginning quickly faded. Leaving both men to realize just how cool the other was now. Draco found that the glamorous life he had once assumed Harry possessed wasn't so, and that he was more than the tabloids portrayed him to be. And Harry had found that Draco gave answers and advice that no other therapist had ever given him before, that truly the 'old' Malfoy was gone and the 'new' one was superbly cool. He'd always assumed that Draco was just a pretty face and a superior sneer, yet during their talk he quickly found that he was much more. He was almost sad when their two hours were up.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together Malfoy" Harry said smiling as he got up and stretched

"We will" The blonde smiled back

"I'll see you on Thursday"

"Not Thursday, Saturday, if that's ok with you?" Draco rescheduled "Around three"

"Ok" he answered forgetting all about the game with Ron "Saturday it is"

They walked to the door together "All right then"

Harry gave the man another smile then walked off giving Allie a wink on his way down the stairs. A strange sort of feeling erupted inside of him starting in his stomach and working its way up, tickling his ribs.

_"Butterflies?"_ he thought. It was the sort of feeling he had gotten almost every day when he and Ron had first gotten back together, before . . . everything else. But he couldn't have a crush on Malfoy . . . could he? He hadn't since their sixth year, before he and Ron had first gotten together. But that was all, and he'd long suppressed those feelings. A thunderclap brought him back from his thoughts, and the rain began to fall heavily as he reached the door.

"Great" he grumbled

"I know" Ron said apparating next to him with the trademark whip cracking noise

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked

Ron stepped into the rain and spun around "A great day for a walk!" he exclaimed coming back and slinking his arm around his waist, pulling him close "Plus I told you I'd pick you up"

Harry wriggled out of the hold and looked at him condescendingly.

"What are you still pissed"

"What do you think? My back is killing me"

They ventured outside protected by an umbrella, and not saying anything. After a few blocks Ron took Harry by the hand and led him into a side street, the same side street where their fight had occurred, and embraced him.

"I'm getting wet what are you doing?!"

"Listen, I'm sorry ok?" Ron said

"You're always sorry"

He tried to pull away, yet Ron refused to release him. "Look, I get jealous ok? I don't like when everyone's all over you. I'm afraid you might one day realize you're too good for a Weasley, and want to leave me" he gently traced Harry's perfect lips with his thumb "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I almost did before. It was the worst feeling ever. You and Hermione mean the world to me ok?"

"Listen, You don't have to worry and you don't have to be jealous. I'm not going anywhere" Harry informed

The sly redhead nodded and kissed him tenderly "You're mines right"

"Yeah" Harry confirmed

Ron smiled "Good"

"Take care of that business you had?"

"Yeah . . . but right about now why don't we go home? I've got some more personal business to take care of"

They kissed and then apparated home together.


	5. Shimmering glass

" 'Mione and Viktor are back in town" Harry informed a few days later as he sifted through the bundle of mail he'd received. It'd been coming in droves ever since he'd announced his second book would be released later that year. "They want us to come to a party after Viktor's game Friday night"

"Alright then" Ron answered from the bathroom

Parties, he couldn't remember one party he'd gone to, before, with Ron, without him acting like a complete idiot. But since he'd stopped drinking Ron had avoided Parties especially if they weren't important and Harry thought maybe he'd changed. But still he felt it was important to ask.

"Are you, um, gonna be alright in the party atmosphere? I mean there's most likely going to be alcohol there and I know parties have never really been your thing so . . . " he trailed off as Ron peered angrily at him from the bathroom "A . . . are you?"

"I'll be fine" he said stiffly through clenched teeth while glaring at him

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Ok, then I was just checking"

"Well who the hell asked you to?! What are you my sponsor?" he raged

"No Ron look"

"Then what the hell are you asking for? You don't think I can do it? Think I don't have any will power is that it?!"

"That's not it" Harry told him scrambling off of the plush carpet he sat on, because now Ron was out of the bathroom and making his way over to him. "It's because I care about you and look I don't feel like arguing. I shouldn't have asked, of course you'll be ok. I'm sorry"

He tried to embrace him but Ron pushed him onto the bed "Do I look like a child?! I don't need you holding me all the time!"

He landed a hard blow across his cheek. Harry tried to hold back the tears that sprang to his eye's "Ron Stop it!" he cried

But that did not deter the red head who continued to land blow after blow. Seeing that this was going to be a repeat of a few nights before, when he almost had to be taken to the hospital, Harry lifted his own fist to Ron striking him square in his nose.

"Fuck!" Ron spat angrily holding his nose as the blood began running down the front of his face.

Harry had shuffled over toward the bathroom. He was bleeding from his lip and nose. He'd only just closed the door when Ron burst in, knocking him down. He'd fallen just inches from the glass door and cracked his head on the hard tile instead. He let out a roar of pain that was abruptly cut off by Ron's long fingers encircling his throat. And try as the dark-haired wizard might he couldn't pry Ron's fingers from around his neck and soon began to panic.

"You don't like me when I'm in a good mood" Ron muttered pressing ever harder on the other man's throat "You don't like me when I'm in a bad mood, I'm starting to think you don't like me at all"

Harry tried to say, or at least mouth to him that he did care but he couldn't, and instead began feeling lightheaded. His fighting back fleeting, Ron smiled a sick smile of satisfaction and finally let him go. Harry turned on his side, gasping and coughing, tears streaming down his face. Ron watched him for a few moments, took a tissue and wiped his nose, then left. Harry was left there gasping until he regained semi-normal breathing. Pulling himself up he stared deeply into the mirror, so much so that he began to wonder if maybe he was the reflection and that he was looking at someone else's life.

"Look at you" someone said "What the hell happened to you . . . Did you not live your entire life at the Dursleys and outsmart them every day of your life? Are you not the man who took on Lord Voldemort every summer and faced him in the final battle? Have you not been through hell and back? And now you're standing here, being beaten by a Weasley?! You're no hero if you're letting this happen, you're nothing, you're a punk"

The glass to the mirror suddenly shattered, falling into the sink below in hundreds of pieces. It was then as he peered into the sink full of shimmering glass that he realized that he wasn't the reflection peering into someone else's life. This was his life. He slid back down onto the floor, his hand clutched tightly over his mouth. He was the one saying those thing's, and he knew every word was true. Oh so true.


End file.
